Undertale:The Surface
by Scarlettj115
Summary: Seems as though all is going good, but saving the last few people and dealing with terroris attacks, racism, and rights will be hard to get through, but everyone must persevere.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah yeah, Undertale and shit. Here ya go. Ships: Soriel, Alphyne, FriskxMK, Papyton, possibly more.**

The Surface: Chapter one

Frisk stared over the hills as the sun began to rise. They felt a soft breeze wash over them. It felt so peaceful and calm.

Frisk started to warm up in their sleeping bag, so they got up and sat with their feet dangling over the edge of the cliff. Just a month ago, Frisk had been in the city below, being beaten by the bullies in the orphanage and living in despair. But now, they had a feeling that their life could get much better.

They looked around the entire sleeping monster race by the cave entrance and noticed that Sans had awoken. Sans gestured for Frisk to follow him, for Frisk tagged along until they were out of earshot of any monsters.

"What do you need, Sans?" Frisk asked.

"Are you going to reset now? You've always reset about now." Sans said.

"You know what, Sans? Screw resetting." Frisk said as they pulled up their menu. They moved their hand towards the reset button, and smashed it with their fist.

Sans stared at Frisk, shocked. Never did he think that Frisk would do that.

What have you done Frisk?! Chara screamed, You promised me that we'd reset after you gave them this ending!

"Chara? I… I'm sorry, but… you're not Chara, are you?" Frisk said out loud.

Of course I am! It's me, Chara Dreemurr! Chara shouted. Frisk began to piece together what was going on. Chara was blinded by hate and was anger, they had killed monsters because of that.

"Chara… you're blinded by your hate...please, come back." Frisk pleaded.

Shut up! This IS me! Chara screamed.

"Uh, kid?" Sans said, "Is that Chara?" Frisk gave Sans an obvious look and continued.

"Chara… this is not what Asriel would have wanted," Frisk said. "Chara?" But nobody answered…

"You don't know anything, do you?" Chara muttered before becoming silent.

"Frisk?" Sans asked before Frisk launched themself towards Sans for a hug, surprising him. "Woah, Frisk, buddy. Let's go back to camp before Tori starts to worry," Sans said.

Thus, Sans and Frisk walked back to camp and made it seconds before Papyrus woke up.

"Hello, Frisk! Hello, Sans!" Papyrus said in his unusually loud voice.

"'Sup, bro?" Sans said. Toriel woke up due to Papyrus and immediately began making plans and waking other monsters up.

"Ok, we will start down the mountain and have Frisk explain to the city," Toriel stated. All the monsters grouped together, and started down the mountainside.

 **Heh, cliff hanger get rekt. Chapter 2 will come next week at the latest.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yolo people, I'm back, so yeh. Sorry for the holdup! I've been busy with life! I'm still doing this!

Undertale: The Surface

Chapter 2

Frisk began to lead the monsters down the mountain, stopping often to take breaks for the ones who couldn't keep up.

As soon as the monsters got close to Ebott City, Frisk bring the group to a stop. Frisk grabbed Sans and brung him to the city hall.

"Ok Sans, stay calm while I do the talking. Keep your hood on," Frisk said.

"Okay kiddo," Sans said as he slipped his hoodie on. Frisk and Sans walked into the hall and asked to meet with the mayor then and there with no delay. The lady walked them to a door and simply told them to go in.

Sans and Frisk walked in to see the mayor scribbling furiously on some papers.

"Ahem" Frisk coughed.

"Oh, hello! Aren't you the kid that went to MT. Ebott?" The mayor said.

"Ah- yes, but I came back. Um, how do I say this... monsters are… real?" Frisk said confusedly.

"Oh really? I DO need

Proof of this since I don't just believe Anyone," The mayor said.

"Here, see here's a skeleton!" Frisk said as they flipped Sans' hood off.

"'Sup?" Sans said lazily.

"Oh shit… you're a skeleton…" the mayor said in shock.

"Calm down, buddy. We just want to live in peace," Sans assured the mayor.

"If you say so, you may stay… I will tell the city. Can we arrange a meeting to discuss things with your leader?" the mayor asked nervously.

"No problem," Sans said.

"A-alright," the mayor said.

"But Frisk, during the meeting you must stay at the orphanage until your monster friends can sign the adoption paperwork," the mayor said. Frisk sighed but eventually nodded.

They understood that arrangements must be made. Sans and them thanked the mayor and walked out of the office. They got some odd stares but finally got back to everyone else.

The mayor made the announcement and Toriel then walked Frisk to the orphanage they had to stay at during the meeting.

"Bye, mom, see you later," Frisk said.

"Be good, my child," Toriel said. Frisk went to the corner to play on their phone and heard someone walking towards them.

"Well lookie who came back from the mountain!"


End file.
